A composition system of dielectric materials of a high capacitance BME multi-layered ceramic capacitor such as conventional X5R, X7R or X8R, etc. necessarily comprises a main component of BaTiO3 or (Ba1-xCax)(Ti1-yCay)O3 and additive subcomponents of about 4 kinds or more. The largest percentage of these additive subcomponents is a fixed-valence acceptor, such as Mg and rare-earth elements. Variable-valence acceptors may be included in a lesser amount and sintering aid(s) may also be included to increase sinterability. In these conventional composition systems, rare-earth elements and fixed-valence acceptors, such as Mg, generally react with BaTiO3 to form a core-shell structure which is needed to obtain desired properties of a normal multi-layered ceramic capacitor. CaZrO3 may be added to a main component of BaTiO3 in order to increase the Curie temperature or an excess amount of rare-earth elements may be added to a main component of BaTiO3 in order to alleviate a reduced degree of permittivity at the Curie temperature or higher.